


Blow you away

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [74]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caught, Come Swallowing, Concerts, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re not the first one to make eyes at me like that, you know? I react this way only because I love you.”“By all means, thanks for not dragging every man who dares looking at you in a dark corner. I consider myself lucky.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: 500themes [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 5





	Blow you away

**Title: **Blow you away

**Characters: **Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri, Nakajima Yuto

**Pairing: **Arioka/Yamada

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **1.813

**Prompt: [196\. Lamentation](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [16 – In public space](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version.

“We’re bad people, Ryo.”

The younger laughed from his heart, then shook his head and went back attacking the elder’s neck with his mouth.

“I really don’t think so.” he murmured against his skin. “I just believe we have a very healthy relationship, which can’t really be constrained by the situation we’re in.”

Daiki chuckled, affected by his mouth on him.

“You do realize we’re the only ones this happens to, right? I mean, all of the others manage to go on with their relationships just fine, without needing to jump each other all the time.”

Yamada finally pulled away with a sigh, crossing his arms and staring at him.

“That might also just mean they’re not in love like we are.” he pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

Daiki scoffed, amused.

“Ryo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you and you’re the most important person in my life. But, _really_, how does this have anything to do with love?” he ironized, nodding toward the younger’s very obvious erection.

Ryosuke laughed again, almost euphoric.

“Everything.” he replied. “You’re not the first one to make eyes at me like that, you know? I react this way only because I love you.” he joked, enjoying particularly the displeased look on his boyfriend’s face.

“By all means, _thanks_ for not dragging every man who dares looking at you in a dark corner. I consider myself lucky.”

Yamada rolled his eyes, flicking his nose.

“Daiki, let’s face it: you might be right, we may very well be bad people. Should I let the fact that we’re one hour from a concert stop me from doing what I want to my boyfriend? Because I don’t think so, but neither I want to take advantage of you.” he provoked him, getting close again and starting to caress the small stretch of skin on the elder’s chest left bare from his shirt.

Daiki swallowed noisily, trying to control himself.

“Anyone could walk by.” he tried to protest, pointing at the area surrounding them, without even wondering how his boyfriend had managed to find that secluded corner of the Yokohama Arena.

“Too bad for them.” Yamada replied shrugging, his hands reaching down and under the previously mentioned shirt, his fingers teasing the elder to make it impossible for him to think straight.

And it was working quite well.

“We should really wait for the concert to be over. Or at least find a safer place. We’re basically already unable to keep our hands off each other on stage or while filming for something, I hardly think the world needs confirmation of...”

“Daiki.” Ryosuke stopped him, smiling. “I want to do this. I can’t wait. You’ve been looking at me _that way_, and you know what I'm talking about, the whole day. If anyone’s going to catch us, let them catch us. It means we’re going to be fired and we can finally be free to be ourselves and to love each other in plain sight. It’s a win-win, really.”

Daiki breathed in deeply, affected in a number of ways.

“You’re the only man in the world who could make such a deep argument out of wanting to fuck.” he reproached him. Far from being offended, Ryosuke put on a devious smile.

“Actually...” he murmured, getting to his knees. “Fucking wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Well, there went all of Daiki’s good intentions. He really didn’t think any man in his right mind would’ve been able to argue with such a _willing_ Ryosuke.

He brushed a hand through his hair, trying to breathe in deep, or he would’ve most likely come the exact moment the younger’s lips would’ve touched him.

“Well, if that’s really what you want. I don’t think I should mess with your art.” he said, his quiet and partially controlled voice not fooling anyone.

Yamada looked at his with a smirk, as he leant over and brushed his face against the elder’s now obvious bulge, quickly undoing his fly.

“I must be really horny, I perceived that as a compliment.” he joked, taking a deep breath once he actually managed to pull Daiki’s erection out of his pants.

Daiki didn’t know whether there was some part of him left sane which realized the predicament they were in or if he just wanted this too bad; Ryosuke, anyway, didn’t waste a second before taking him to his mouth, lapping at the head for all of two seconds before slipping his lips around it and starting to go down.

It was heaven and hell all in one, it was too much to bear, and Daiki tightened his hold on the younger’s hair just because he felt he couldn’t survive without it.

“Ryo, just...” he tried to say, but knowing him too well Yamada had already proceeded to take more of him past his lips, his eyes watering a little as he felt the tip of Daiki’s cock reach his throat. The elder tried to keep impossibly still to avoid challenging his gag reflex, but when he realized Yamada had no intention to move on his own, he dared pushing his hips forward.

Maybe he shouldn’t have liked the way Yamada gagged around him that much, but he did.

The younger pulled away a little, taking care of him with his tongue for a while, his hand around the base and stroking him expertly; the other hand had already found its way inside his own pants, and the thought that he got off on sucking him made Daiki feel even bolder.

He gripped his hair again and pushed him all the way down, this time without Ryosuke expecting it. He coughed a little but managed to actually stay down, swallowing around him and making him see stars.

“Ryo... Ryo, I...” Daiki wanted to tell him how good he looked like that, how much he loved whenever he didn’t seem able to resist him, how he wanted to keep him on his knees worshipping him the whole day, not caring if anyone caught them in the act, not caring about anything else in the whole world.

Yet all he managed to do was to keep repeating his name, chanting it softly as he kept pushing past his lips, Yamada now not doing much more than keeping his jaw slack and letting Daiki take whatever he wanted from him.

By then the elder had rolled his head against the wall, keeping his eyes closed and focusing on the raw feeling of the walls of Yamada’s throat around him, so he realized Yamada was coming only by the way he moaned around him, as loud as he could with his mouth filled like that; Daiki rushed to open his eyes in time to see him spill all over his hand, now making an effort to take him even deeper, soothing himself on the feeling of the elder’s cock in his mouth.

There was only so much Daiki could take.

He grabbed Ryosuke’s head with both hands, the lamentation of the younger’s name now louder and louder, and managed to push inside his mouth just a couple more times before pulling away enough to leave only the tip inside and coming. _Hard_.

Yamada milked him for all he was worth, the recent orgasm doing nothing to affect his enthusiasm; once Daiki felt too sensitive he gently pushed him away, his eyes fixated on him.

Ryosuke looked up, smirking; the then opened his mouth, stirring the come with his tongue for a few seconds, before making a whole scene of swallowing it.

Daiki blessed the existence of a refractory period, or he would’ve been hard all over again.

Shaking his head in feigned disapproval, he helped the younger up and promptly kissed him, tasting himself in the younger’s mouth; and from the way Yamada’s tongue pushed past his lips, the younger must’ve known how much that turned him own.

“Gochisousama deshita.” he whispered once he pulled away, a playful smirk on his face.

“You are bad.” Daiki reproached him, breathing heavily. “Sometimes I think you don’t belong on a stage as much as you would in the adult entertainment industry.” he teased him, brushing the younger’s sweaty bangs off his face.

“I'm not as horny as before, Dai-chan. That didn’t sound like a compliment.”

Daiki chuckled reaching to kiss him again.

“From my point of view, it definitely was.” he murmured.

They tried to recompose themselves enough to reach the dressing room and get nice and clean for the concert; once they snuck out of the corner, anyway, Daiki realized they had definitely been too lucky until now for it to last.

“Unbelievable.” Yuri said in clear disapproval, whilst next to him Yuto was chuckling. “The concert will start in forty minutes and you’re a complete mess. Not to mention that anyone aside from us could’ve walked by. Nor the fact that I'm sure what you’ve just done is illegal in a public place.” he rattled off, his hands on his hips and a disappointed look on his face. Daiki found it incredibly funny, but thought safer not to mention that.

“Yeah, besides you could’ve irremediably stunted our growth.” Yuto mocked him, not impressed by Chinen’s disapprobation. “Now, I'm fine with it because I don’t plan on getting any taller, but Yuri on the other hand...”

He didn’t really enjoy the way the younger stomped on his foot, but he still thought it was worth it.

Yamada chuckled, shrugging, apparently uncaring of his friends catching them like that.

“I'm sorry, we didn’t mean for anyone to walk in on us. We just couldn’t resist it.” he explained, and whilst Daiki found the pride in his voice a tad too much, he rushed to nod.

“Yeah, not our fault if we love each other.” he said, looking at the younger with a complicit stare, making him laugh.

“Next time, please love each other in a less public space. Or, at the very least, not so loudly.” Yuri said, gritting his teeth, and then walked away, dragging Yuto along.

“Do you think we’re in trouble?” Yamada asked his boyfriend, looking still pretty amused.

Daiki shrugged, bringing an arm to rest around his shoulder.

“Don’t think so. You know Yuri, he’s all talk.” he turned around, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his head. “Besides, I wouldn’t care if we were. We would just go on loving each other, idols or not, right?” he smirked, looking pretty cocky.

Yamada rolled his eyes, wriggling out of his hold.

“I'm sure we’d be fine. If we got fired, I could finally explore my options with porn, apparently.”

Daiki laughed, nodding.

“That, Ryosuke, I’d really love to see.” he mocked him, then they walked together toward the dressing room, ready for a little more scolding and for not giving a damn about it. 


End file.
